Carl Gaddon
Carl Gaddon (July 1st, 1961) was born in Passion Point Florida to Sarah Gaddon and Stephen Gaddon. In High School, he and Andrew Emerson were rivals for the affections of Tina Gaddon. Carl was a bit of a bad boy, while Andrew was rich. But Carl managed to win out in the end. Carl and Tina got married in 1985. Carl took a job as a mechanic. It wasn't a great job, but it paid alright. In 1995 after ten years of marriage, Carl and Tina had their only daughter, Brittany Gaddon. Carl wasn't always the best father or husband. He was a drunk, and sometimes hit Tina. Andrew would often ask Tina to leave Carl, but she'd never do it. In 1998, his wife was taken by The Magic Man. After that, Carl took to selling drugs. He'd often do them as well. He saw The Magic Man for himself one time. But nobody believed his description of the man. He tried being a good father to Brittany, but he wasn't sure how. After his wife was taken, Carl didn't have anyone in town left. Carl did date a few women, but couldn't let go of Tina. He tried looking out for Brittany the best he could, but he wasn't good at it. He never did hit her though. People would often accuse him of it though. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Carl was a suspect because of what The Magic Man did to him. Carl was eventually cleared. Carl tries to get out of drugs, but never completely succeeds. His daughter helps take care of him, and they look out for each other the best they can. =Childhood= Carl was born into a poor family. His father was a janitor, and his mother a housewife. They barely made enough to get by. Carl's father was a drunk, who'd hit his son when he got out of line. But that made Carl want to act out more. Carl's father eventually did quit drinking however, and tried to turn his life around. Sadly, he died of liver cancer when Carl was just 10 years old. His mother then had to look out for him. =High School= Carl didn't do well in High School. But he managed to pass most of his classes. Carl's mother went blind during his sophomore year, which meant that he had to take care of her. Carl tried drugs in school, and continued doing them. In his Junior year, he and Andrew Emerson fought over Tina Carter. Carl said that Tina was the prettiest girl in school, and that she was going to be his girlfriend. But Andrew wanted her. Tina ultimately decided to go out with Carl, because Andrew's mother disapproved of Tina. =After High School= Carl graduated from High School in 1979. He and Tina continued dating, though Andrew still pursued her as well. Tina and Andrew even dated for a while, though Tina was officially Carl's girlfriend. This made Carl hate the Emerson family. He only had a job as a mechanic thanks to his work on automobiles. In 1984, Carl told Tina that she had to choose. Carl and Andrew got into a huge fight over it. Tina ultimately picked Carl, because as Carl reminded her -- pigs and wolves don't dance. =Marriage= In 1985, Carl and Tina married. They had a small ceremony with only a few people there. Jesse Dark was their flower girl. Tina took a job as a waitress, and the two made it on what they had. Carl would sometimes get too drunk, and would hit Tina. He'd then apologize for it profusely and promise not to do it again. The police had to come out on at least two occssions during this time. In 1994, Tina turned up pregnant. Carl quit drinking for the entire duration of her pregnancy. =Fatherhood= On January 21st 1995, Tina gave birth to a baby girl -- Brittany Gaddon. Carl went back to drinking a couple of months after his daughter was born, but only hit his wife once. He took an anger management class, and even went to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings to try to improve. =Wife's Disappearance= In 1998, when his daughter was just three years old The Magic Man took his wife. Carl had no idea what to do. Raising a little girl by himself wasn't going to be easy. The cops refused to investigate The Magic Man, which made things harder. Carl took to dealing drugs, and doing drugs. But he never hit his little girl. No matter how high or drunk he was, he made sure of that. He eventually ran into The magic Man, and saw him. When he described him to investigators however, they thought he was just another drunk rambling. Often, Tim Conway and Amy Conway would babysit Amy. Carl was grateful, but he wasn't the type of man that could just say thanks. Furthermore Tim worked with the cops, and Carl didn't like cops. Dan Grieves seemed to think he had the key to catching The Magic Man, but even he thought all Carl did was ramble drunkenly. When his daughter started dating Robbie George he tried to warn her that pigs and wolves don't dance. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Carl was a suspect due to his wife being kidnapped by The Magic Man, and becuase of the description that he gave. He was often found selling drugs, or yelling at his daughter. Carl was eventually cleared as the killer, though he lead to Andrew Emerson being suspected as The Magic Man. =Later Life= After the murders were over, Carl's daughter aimed to leave town with Emma Emerson. But Emma never showed. Carl consoled his daughter by renting The Lion King like they did when Brittany was little, and watched it. Carl never fully gave up drugs, but tried his hardest for his little girl. He never found his wife. =Quotes= "No. He's not. Not tall enough." - on Andrew Emerson being The Magic Man "I saw him once, you know. But nobody believes me. Nobody believes a crazy old drug addict." - on The Magic Man "I don't know. But I'll never forget him. He was a giant of a man. Had one eye. And a tall hat that made him look even taller. He walked with a limp, and he had a dragon on his shoulder, and an evil dog that'd eat your face off called Cerberus." - on The Magic Man Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:Suspects Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0